


Good Love

by kwonducto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, MinWon - Freeform, meanie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonducto/pseuds/kwonducto
Summary: Jika orang-orang menyukai lelaki sempurna seperti dalam drama roman picisan, Wonwoo lain lagi. Ia menyukai lelaki tidak sempurna seperti Mingyu.





	Good Love

Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu. Teramat banyak.

Jika kalian membayangkan sosok Mingyu yang pintar, keren, romantis, humoris, kaya raya, jago berkelahi, atau _playboy_. Jawabannya tidak. Mingyu sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria-kriteria itu. Mingyu jauh dari kata normal. Akankah kalian terkejut jika Wonwoo berkata Mingyu terbelakang mental?

Pertemuan pertama Wonwoo dengan Mingyu adalah di sebuah acara amal musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu. Wonwoo bersama keluarganya datang dan memberikan beberapa sumbangan buah-buahan dari kebun mereka sendiri. Saat itu, Wonwoo sedang menghibur salah satu anak berkebutuhan khusus yang tidak bisa berlari bersama teman-temannya yang lain dengan memberikannya apel Hankuk.

Lalu, muncullah Kim Mingyu. Dengan baju kuno tahun 90-an, rambut disisir rapi ke samping, dan mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu warna merah di lehernya. Orang lain mungkin akan menertawakannya, menganggapnya sebuah tontonan lucu. Namun tidak bagi Wonwoo. Ia justru tertarik dengan Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya yang tidak dipahami Wonwoo, tetapi langsung dipahami oleh anak kecil berkursi roda yang sedang dihibur Wonwoo.

“Mingyu- _hyung_ bilang ia akan menggendongku.” ujar anak kecil itu pada Wonwoo dengan senyum ceria. Wonwoo tertegun.

“Ia... berkata seperti itu?”

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Selanjutnya, Mingyu menggendong anak itu di punggungnya dan berlarian ke teman-teman si anak kecil tadi. Seonho, anak kecil itu, tertawa karena gerakan Mingyu yang tidak teratur saat berlari, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau jadi tersenyum.

_Jadi, namanya Mingyu_?

 

*

 

Wonwoo selalu sulit memahami perkataan Mingyu.

Tiap kali Mingyu berbicara padanya dengan suara yang aneh, Wonwoo pasti akan kesulitan memahami hal tersebut dan berakhir memanggil Seonho untuk membantunya menerjemahkan perkataan Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mingyu, lelaki itu sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Ia dekat dengan Seonho, dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil itu, entah bagaimana caranya. Pernah suatu hari, Wonwoo memergoki Seonho sedang tertawa dengan Mingyu, membicarakan apa Wonwoo tidak tahu. Kemudian hari berikutnya ia melihat hal yang sama, berulang kali, membuat Wonwoo begitu penasaran apa yang sedang dua orang itu perbincangkan hingga tertawa seperti itu.

Maka, awal musim dingin dua tahun lalu, Wonwoo memutuskan belajar bahasa isyarat untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus. Ia mempelajarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan sampai subuh. Wonwoo bertekad, ia harus segera bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mingyu tanpa bantuan Seonho. Ia harus.

Sehingga, setelah menguasai penuh bahasa isyarat itu, ia menghampiri Mingyu di panti asuhan dan menggunakan bahasa isyaratnya.

“Halo.” Wonwoo berkata dengan gerakan tangannya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam diam sejenak, kemudian menoleh pada Seonho. Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena setahunya ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan benar untuk mengatakan halo.

“ _Noona_ , Mingyu- _hyung_ tidak bisa memakai bahasa isyarat.” Seonho berkata dengan nada menyesal. Wonwoo saat itu begitu kecewa karena usahanya menjadi sia-sia. Namun, ia tersenyum paksa dan berkata,

“Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisa katakan padanya ‘aku senang bertemu dengannya’, Seonho- _ya_?”

 

*

 

Pergi untuk menemui Mingyu setiap hari bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berulang kali ayahnya, Tuan Jeon, menyuruh Wonwoo berhenti bergaul dengan anak cacat seperti Mingyu.

“Tidak ada gunanya kau mengunjunginya setiap hari, Wonwoo- _ya_! Kau pikir ia mengerti dengan ucapanmu?”

Wonwoo akan berakhir menentang ayahnya dan berlari ke kamar, mengurung diri sambil menangis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang mendiskriminasikan orang-orang seperti Mingyu. Mingyu orang yang baik. Kenapa semua orang menganggapnya seperti orang jahat?

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan ayahnya, Wonwoo mengunjungi Mingyu setiap pulang sekolah. Ia tidak pernah absen karena ia sudah berjanji pada Mingyu—meskipun Wonwoo tidak yakin Mingyu tahu akan hal itu—akan mengunjunginya setiap hari.

Kemudian, seorang anak perempuan datang mengunjungi panti asuhan awal Agustus tahun lalu. Ia datang dengan senyum secerah matahari dan paras yang begitu cantik. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Sejeong, puteri pemilik yayasan yang menaungi panti asuhan itu.

Wonwoo berpikir Sejeong anak yang menyenangkan. Ia baik kepada semua orang dan juga tidak mendiskriminasikan Mingyu. Sejeong bahkan membelikan hadiah natal untuk Mingyu, sebuah baju baru yang kelihatan mahal. Sementara Wonwoo hanya dapat membelikan Mingyu sepasang sarung tangan dari wol yang dibelinya dengan uang celengan.

Sejeong adalah orang yang baik. Begitu baik. Namun, awal Januari beberapa bulan yang lalu, Wonwoo merasa ia tidak bisa menganggap Sejeong seperti itu lagi. Bukan. Bukan karena Sejeong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita jahat dan memusuhinya, melainkan sebaliknya. Sejeong begitu baik. Sejeong begitu mempedulikan Mingyu dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo merasa kerdil sekali. Wonwoo tidak ada apa-apanya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa memahami perkataan Mingyu padahal sudah mengenal lelaki itu lebih dari setahun, sementara Sejeong dengan mudahnya memahami Mingyu hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo _down_ bukan main. Hingga ia tidak berani menampakkan dirinya di panti asuhan lagi.

Ya, tidak pernah.

 

*

 

Wonwoo senang bernyanyi. Ia sering menemani ibunya ke gereja setiap Minggu untuk bernyanyi bersama jemaat yang lain. Saat itu awal Desember, salju sudah mulai turun, dan udara begitu dingin di luar sana. Selesai dari gereja, Wonwoo meminta izin pada ibunya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Nyonya Jeon tahu pasti kemana perginya puteri semata wayangnya itu. Wonwoo akan pergi ke panti asuhan meskipun ia sudah tidak pernah kesana lagi. Nyonya Jeon sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia mendukung puterinya apapun yang terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak masalah jika puterinya bergaul dengan Mingyu.

Sampai di panti asuhan, Wonwoo mendapati beranda depan panti asuhan sudah dipenuhi hiasan natal. Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menapaki pekarangan yang dipenuhi salju. Kapan terakhir kali ia kemari? Sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu mungkin. Ah, sejak Februari.

Samar-samar, Wonwoo mendengar suara nyanyian anak-anak dan denting piano. Ia makin tersenyum. Wonwoo begitu rindu datang kemari. Bagaimana kabar Seonho? Bagaimana kabar... Mingyu?

“Oh! _Noona_!”

Wonwoo tertegun ketika Seonho tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu di hadapannya. Seonho sekarang sudah tumbuh besar meskipun ia masih menggunakan kursi roda. Ia mendekati Wonwoo dan menariknya masuk ke dalam.

“Ayo masuk ke dalam!”

Meskipun Wonwoo sudah menolak, namun Seonho tetap memaksanya. Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo sampai di ruang tengah dimana anak-anak sedang bernyanyi dan menghias ruangan dengan pernak-pernik natal. Nyonya Nam, pengurus panti asuhan, menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo dan memeluknya, bertanya bagaimana kabarnya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Nyonya Nam untuk membantu memasang hiasan.

“ _Noona_ , kenapa tidak pernah datang lagi kemari?” tanya Seonho ketika Wonwoo sedang melepaskan gantungan yang melilit.

“Kau merindukanku?” goda Wonwoo, membuat Seonho tertawa pelan dan menggeleng.

“Bukan itu maksudku.”

“Aku sibuk beberapa bulan belakangan, jadi aku tidak sempat mampir,” ujar Wonwoo berbohong. “dan kau sekarang sudah tumbuh makin besar dari sejak aku terakhir melihatmu. Apa kau sering minum susu?”

“ _Noona_ sungguh sibuk?” Seonho mengabaikan perkataan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk, enggan menatap Seonho. “Ya, aku sibuk.”

Ia kemudian berjinjit untuk memasang gantungan, namun tidak sampai. Sebuah tangan mengambil alih gantungan itu, membuat Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar.

“M-Mingyu?”

Mingyu membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengurungkannya. Lelaki itu justru menggerakkan tangannya, menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

“ _Kau datang_. _Apa kabar_?”

 

*

 

Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya. Saat ini ia dan Mingyu sudah duduk di teras depan panti asuhan berdua.

“ _Kau sudah bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat?”_ tanyanya.

“ _Ya, Seonho yang mengajariku_.” balas Mingyu. “ _kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi?_ ”

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, “ _Aku sibuk. Kau baik-baik saja_?”

“ _Kau terlihat kurus. Aku baik. Aku makan banyak._ ”

Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Rasanya senang sekali dapat berbicara dengan Mingyu meskipun menggunakan bahasa isyarat dan tanpa Seonho pula.

“Mingyu- _ya_?”

Keduanya tertegun dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sejeong menatap Wonwoo kaget.

“Wonwoo- _ya_?” Ia mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya. “oh astaga! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah kemari?”

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Sejeong dan tersenyum, “Belakangan ini aku sibuk, jadi aku baru sempat kemari sekarang. Maafkan aku.”

Sejeong melepas pelukannya dan memanyunkan bibir, “Kau harus menerima hukuman. Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini sebelum mencicipi masakanku!”

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, “Apa itu sebuah hukuman?”

Sejeong terkekeh dan menarik Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya. “Orang-orang bilang masakanku bisa membuatmu pingsan!”

 

*

 

Wonwoo baru saja dari toilet ketika ia mendengar sorak-sorak dari ruang tengah panti asuhan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari pintu dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

“Oh ayolah, Mingyu- _ya_! Katakan siapa wanita yang paling cantik di sini!”

Wonwoo tersenyum, entah kenapa ia berdebar hanya dengan memikirkan Mingyu memilihnya sebagai wanita paling cantik.

Mungkinkah Mingyu memilihnya?

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya, membuat beberapa anak bersorak makin riuh. Salah seorang anak berlari menghampiri Sejeong dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

Wonwoo tertegun, mendadak sesuatu di bawah dadanya terasa nyeri.

Ia tersenyum pahit.

Ah ya, Kim Sejeong.

Tentu saja Kim Sejeong.

Sejeong wanita yang cantik.

Wonwoo tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wanita itu.

 

*

 

Malam natal itu, Wonwoo mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sehabis dari gereja ia langsung pulang, sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk mampir ke panti asuhan.

“Wonwoo- _ya_ , buka pintunya.” Nyonya Jeon mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo berulang kali, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengurung dirinya dalam selimut dan menatap salju yang turun melalui jendela kecil di kamarnya.

Sepertinya Nyonya Jeon menyerah karena Wonwoo tidak mendengar ketukan lagi di pintunya. Wonwoo bernapas lega dan mengubur kepalanya dalam selimut. Mengingat kejadian di panti asuhan kemarin membuatnya sakit hati.

Mingyu tidak menyukainya.

Mingyu menyukai Sejeong.

Apa sebaiknya ia melupakan Mingyu?

_Tok tok tok_.

Wonwoo tertegun dan menarik selimut dari kepalanya. Suara apa itu? Ia melirik pintu kamarnya, namun tidak ada suara.

_Tok tok tok_.

Suara itu terdengar lagi, namun asalnya dari jendela Wonwoo. Turun dari tempat tidur, Wonwoo mendekati jendela dan melihat sebuah batu mengenai kacanya.

Siapa yang melempari jendelanya dengan batu?

Wonwoo memutuskan membuka jendelanya dan melongo keluar. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Mingyu berada di bawah sana. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya.

“ _Turun_.”

“ _Ada apa_?” balas Wonwoo.

“ _Turun saja._ ”

Wonwoo menarik napas. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Mingyu kedinginan di bawah sana. Jadi, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya, dan menemui Mingyu.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket tebal, _scarf_ , dan sarung tangan yang ternyata hadiah dari Wonwoo tahun lalu.

“ _Ada apa_?” tanya Wonwoo, menggerakkan tangannya.

“ _Kenapa tidak datang ke panti asuhan_?” tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam sejenak, “ _Aku tidak enak badan._ ”

Wajah Mingyu berubah cemas, “ _Kau sakit_?”

Wonwoo menggeleng, tersenyum. “ _Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah baikan._ ”

Mingyu tampak berpikir, kemudian melepas _scarf_ -nya dan melilitkannya di leher Wonwoo, membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

“ _Kenapa memakaikannya padaku_?” tanya Wonwoo bingung.

“ _Kau tidak boleh kedinginan._ ”

“ _Kenapa tidak boleh? Nanti kau yang kedinginan_.”

“ _Karena Wonwoo cantik. Jadi tidak boleh kedinginan_.”

Wonwoo tertegun.

Mingyu tersenyum, “ _Wanita cantik tidak boleh kedinginan._ ”

Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan memeluk Mingyu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hangat mengaliri dadanya.

“Selamat natal, Mingyu- _ya_. Aku... menyukaimu.”

 

 

 

 

**TAMAT**


End file.
